


Naruto the Summoner

by SokkaTheMan



Category: Naruto, magika no kenshi to shoukan maou
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternate Universe - School, F/M, Harems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SokkaTheMan/pseuds/SokkaTheMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by reading the first few chapters of Magika no Kenshi to shoukan maou, I felt torn between writing another Zaku story.  Or doing something popularity, like writing Naruto as the main character.  So, in this story Naruto at age 14 gained a seal on his belly that connected his mana to the deity plane allowing him to summon goddesses.  Read this hopefully awesome harem story where Naruto's affection is battle over by various characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naruto the Summoner

Naruto woke in bed at age 14 (Part I looking) feeling a pain on his belly and looked at his abs.  He saw a swirled seal as he gasped and said with confusion, “Oh, no!  I’m a summoner?”

 

The door to his bedroom flew open as Sakura (Part II looking) said throwing a punch at the air, “What happened, Naruto?  Who attacked you?”

 

She looked around and then saw Naruto without a shirt.  She looked at his belly as she gasped backing up into the wall.  Her eyes widen as she said to him pointing, “Naruto, you’re- you’re a summoner.”

 

1 year later Naruto finds himself (part II look now.) standing on a cobble stone road with Sakura at his side.  She said looking at the ground with a chest belt that held a large mace to her back, “So, are you sure you want to transfer to the magic division?”

 

Naruto replied to her a short staff on the back of his chest belt, “I don’t want to do it Sakura-chan, I have to do it.  You heard Grandma Tsunade, I’m a summoner which means I have no choice.  I’m lucky she let me privately train for nearly a year.”

 

Sakura’s brow twitched as she said to him, “I really wish you wouldn’t call the principle grandma.”

 

Naruto shrugged as he replied to her, “I call grandpa the Pervy Sage.”

 

Sakura then said to Naruto looking at him fondly, “Naruto, I have a request.”

 

Naruto perked up as he asked her, “What is it?”

 

Sakura said to him with a blush on her cheeks, “Please, even though you will no longer join me in the soldiers division.  Will you still promise me that you’ll be my equal?”

 

Naruto replied to her with a grin and a thumb’s up, “No problem Sakura-cha, it’s my promise of a life time that I will be your before you know it through summoning just as you will be my equal through soldiering.”

 

Sakura smiled fondly as she then said to him, “Alright, well, I’ll see you at opening ceremony.  I’ll be announced as your soldier hopefully.”

 

Naruto nodded as Sakura ran off.  Naruto’s jacket blew open as his under shirt was lowered to his ribs revealing his midriff.  The seal that was on his belly glowed as a cloud of white smoke appeared around him.  Coughing Naruto said with a bit of a hack, “Damn it, do you girls always have to make a show of it?”

 

Naruto looked to see a woman standing beside him.  It was Koyuki, who smiled at him a tad nervously.  She scratched her hair as she said with a small chuckle, “Sorry, but I accidently got caught putting rotten eggs in Ayame’s special hair application again.  Had to find some place to hide.”

 

Naruto replied to her with a somewhat glare, “And so you thought a good place to hide was in the human realm?”

 

Koyuki shrugged her shoulders, “Why not?”  


Naruto sighed as he replied to her letting his head hang back, “Great, now I’m going to the summoning division academy with a goddess by me.”

 

Smiling and taking his arm to her bosom, “Yeah, but a hot goddess on your arm.  One with a hot and huge bust.”

 

Naruto’s seal glowed again as smoke flew out of his belly.  The pair began to cough and hack taking a closed hand to their mouths trying to block the smoke.  From the smoke appeared a silhouette.  When the smoke cleared the pair saw Amaru.

 

Amaru breathed out a sigh of relief as she said with a hand on her head, “Man, she’s really tearing away in there.”

 

Amaru saw Koyuki as she looked down at Koyuki’s arms.  She glared as she looked at Naruto’s bicep being nestled between Koyuki’s massive mammaries.  She then said to her pointing a finger accusingly, “First you fuck up the living arrangement in there and now you are seducing Naruto?”

 

Koyuki smirked at Amaru as she leered at her, “If you have cheap cups, then complain away.”

 

Glaring and drawing her brows Amaru took an aggressive face to Koyuki, “HEY!  They are a healthy set of breasts!”

 

Naruto then saw Amaru grab her bosom hefting it up in his face.  She said pushing her breasts in front of his face, “Naruto likes my breasts.  Don’ you know Naruto?  Answer me Naruto.”

 

Koyuki said taking Naruto’s face to her bosom, “You call those things breasts?  If you really want to see some breasts, check out mine.”

 

Naruto mumbled something into her bosom as the pair looked down in confusion, “What did he say?”

 

Naruto pulled his head out just enough to say from Koyuki’s breasts with a yell, “Dismiss!”

 

The pair of girls poofed into clouds of smoke as Naruto heard a gasp.  Naruto looked to see a girl had fallen.  She had pale white with a tint of purple eyes.  Her dark blue hair was long and flew in the wind.  She wore a loose fitting lavender and cream hooded-jacket with lavender cuffs.  Her pants were navy blue and her low heeled sandals were black.  Between her large breasts was a chest belt with a staff on her back.  Her jacket was cut off before her midriff showing a black swirl seal similar to Naruto’s.

 

She looked up at Naruto as she had a faint blush.  Looking at his seal as he closed and zipped up his jacket she said to him, “Uh, so, you are the male summoner then?”

 

Naruto nodded as he replied to her with a small grin, “Yeah, so, uh my name is Naruto Uzimaki.  What’s your name?”

 

The woman introduced herself as she stood up and dusted herself off, “My name is Hi-hi-hinata Hyuga.”

 

Naruto grinned and said to her commenting on her looks, “Well, you certainly are pretty.”

 

Her face became completely red as she said more to herself, “What?  I’m pretty?”

 

She said almost as she was going to faint, “Kiba.”

 

Her seal glowed as a cloud of smoke appeared.  From the smoke appeared a boy.  He had a long black sleeve shirt with spiky brown hair.  His face sported a pair of red tattooes shaped like fangs.  Beside him was a tall white dog.  In the boy’s arms was Hinata as he looked down to see her and then looked at Naruto.

 

Growling he said accusingly, “If you did anything to my summoner.  Then you are dead you hear me?!”

 

The god then said to the dog the size of a horse, “Akamaru, bite off this guy’s dick!”

 

The dog growled showing it’s hackles as Naruto backed up.  Without even saying anything Naruto felt his seal glow and let out a cloud of smoke. 

 

Kiba was surprised as he saw in front of Naruto a series of ice made mirrors.  Haku was near Naruto and in front of Akamaru who had leaped at the blond summoner.

 

Haku said holding some needles, “If you harm my summoner, then you will die.”

 

Kiba had laid Hinata down by now and was about to attack.  A trident point tapped his cheek as he looked behind himself barely moving his head.  Isaribi was behind Kiba holding a one handed trident at Kiba.  Kiba said with a voice full of confusion, “How did your summoner call you?  I never heard and saw him say anything.”

 

Landing in front of him with a frying pan and a ladle was Ayame.  Ayame said with ramen noodles floating around her in ring like formations and boiling orbs of ramen brooth, “That’s for our summoner to know and you to never find out.  Now, Naruto never did anything wrong to your summoner.  Except pay her a compliment.  It would benefit us all if the situation deescalated.”

 

Naruto saw that Kiba might try something when he heard a woman’s voice as a cloud of red smoke filled the air, “Akatsuki, stop these students!”  


From the smoke appeared several gods that seemed to follow the commands of a woman.  She stood on top of a bench looking like a teacher of some sort.  Her short blue hair had an origami rose in it.  She said to the group of gods surrounding everyone that wore black robes with red clouds, “If any of them move, engage.”

 

Hinata woke as she looked around and said, “Oh, Kiba-sama what is going on?”

 

Kiba replied to her, “You said my name as you fainted.  I appeared and was ready to combat the assailant.  And needless to say things got complicated from there.”

 

Hinata looked at the teacher as she gasped, “Sifu Konan, I’m so sorry.”

 

Konan replied to her easing her tension, “It is alright student, but dismiss your god.  And don’t let this happen again.”

 

Hinata nodded as she said to Kiba, “Goodbye, dismiss.”

 

Kiba vanished in a cloud of smoke as Naruto said to the goddesses, “That might be a good idea.  Dismissed.”

 

Ayame, Haku and Isaribi were consumed by smoke as Naruto saw Kona get down.  Her Akatsuki popped out of existence as she walked up to Naruto.  She then said to him looking down, “I don’t want this to happen again.  Understand?”  


Naruto nodded as Konan walked away.  Naruto then said to himself looking up to the sky, “Great, just how to start my first day.”


End file.
